


Popsicles Aren't For Summer

by babybunsbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Please be kind), Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunsbones/pseuds/babybunsbones
Summary: Stiles loses his best friend to popularity and he copes in the one way he knows how.Through his "Coping Mechanisms" he gets a feeling of control back but what else goes in the process?Read Along to find out
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 11





	Popsicles Aren't For Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first fanfiction work! I am actually terrified but my platonic soulmate pushed me to do what I've always wanted which of course is writing an accurate depiction of anorexia. Teen Wolf is one of my favourite shows and a big hyper fixation of mine so get amped because I want to actually complete this! Yes, I have Anorexia nervosa so this will only be accurate to my own experiences. I am in recovery and I support recovery so if you are thinking about recovering then here's that sign you were looking for. <3
> 
> (I don't have any betas but I do have a very very vague grasp on proper grammar)
> 
> TW: Anorexia. Read at your own discretion.

Stiles’ Pov

Sitting on my bed thinking about her, I remember what happened when she left us. I mean I don’t remember when “it” first happened very clearly, my brain was much too foggy back then to piece real days together. My dad found his control in his work and his comfort in alcohol. I found my solace in the harsh nagging pain under my ribs and the twinge in my jaw that came naturally with “it”. I remind myself again, “don’t give it a name and don’t let it consume you.” I haven’t and I won’t. 

I’m better now.

I get out of bed and fall into the daily routine.  
1\. Dry swallow Adderal  
2\. Brush teeth  
3\. Brush hair  
4\. Acquire clothes  
5\. Smell those clothes to make sure they are actually clean  
6\. Put on clothes

The mundane things mean the most when you can recall a time that you couldn’t make yourself do those seemingly small tasks.

Making my way downstairs I see dad left some coffee in the pot for me. I pour myself a glass and shove two slices of toast in Mr. Toasterino. (Obviously the name of the toaster for context.) I open the fridge and look at the butter lying there… I cant today. Shutting the door is hard and leaves the remnants of defeat in my mouth but the taste of self-hatred is always harder on a Monday. Mr. Toasterino pops off and I pick up the bread and shove it on a paper towel. Then making my way over to the lovely coffeemaker, I pour the steaming goodness into my Ironman Tervis and get out of the house and into Roscoe. She purrs like a dream if that dream was from the ’80s and was held together by love and well-placed duct tape.

I turn on the classic rock station and the familiar voices drown out the ride to school. 

I turn Roscoe off, patting the steering wheel and muttering a “good girl” for getting me to where dreams come to die, in one piece.

There is only one thing in my mind before I leave the sanctuary of my car, which is shoving toast and coffee right down my throat at record speeds.

I’m barely fully out when Scott grabs my arm bringing me inside the building with the hand that’s not gripping the lacrosse stick like it wronged him in a past life.

“Highschool, can you even believe it?” he says as he shoves his lacrosse stick in his locker his body shaking with nervous energy.

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to stop him from vibrating out of his skin. “Yeah man stoked but if you don’t stop shaking people might think that you are the one on drugs and not me.”

He frowns a bit and he says his predictable line of “Stiles, those are prescription.”

“Still drugs.” I retort as always.

We both roll our eyes and then like a sixth sense, I feel dark energy suddenly. Looking to the left I see him. Jackson, of course, why wouldn’t it be? It’s Jackson with his stupid hair and his stupid Porsche and Lydia draped around his arm smiling and listening to him dumb-down his father’s most recent case like she isn’t the brightest mind the world has ever seen.

I realized over the summer that what I had for Lydia was just a heavy admiration of her intelligence. That doesn’t mean I’ll ever like Jackson. I became too acquainted with toilet water to ever think he could be a good dude.

Scott’s always going on and on about God’s teachings and the whole forgiveness and love schpiel. That’s the reason I haven’t told him about the whole Demisexual Bi-Romantic thing. Plus pretending to like Lydia gets him off my back on setting me up on some awful double date.

I’m suddenly taken out of my thoughts to Scott looking at me with worry in his eyes while saying “Stiles, you there bud? The bell just rang.”

“Shit, sorry man I’m just worried about lacrosse tryouts. Let’s boost to class.”

Scott nods and we book it to class, I mean wouldn’t want to be late the first day. Sitting down in the seat next to him I quickly figure out if I can reasonably stim in my chair without looking like I’m crazy. ⅔ is a good start before the final bell rings and the teacher introduces himself. Mr. Curtis drones on and on about how we should have all already memorized the periodic table and complaining about how little teachers get paid. I sympathize with his being broke but c’mon dude we came here to learn or at least get a good nap in. “JACKSON WHITTEMORE!” Mr. Curtis screams at the sleeping douche. “In Jesus’ name we pray, amen.” he pauses then looks up and responds in a smug “Yes, Sir?” Mr. Curtis flushes with embarrassment before shouting out a stern “You can pray outside of class, Whittemore.” ooooh the last name treatment

I get bored and lose myself in renditions of “Livin on a prayer” but every time it happens it jumps an octave.

“Mie….Stilinski! What was I just saying?” He shouts staring into my soul

“Um, You really love how the school won’t pay for new beakers?” I reply clumsily.

“I’m glad you’re paying attention kid.”

“Oh thank fuck.” I mutter under my breath as Scott puts his hand over his mouth holding back a laugh.

“Read chapter 1-15 and don’t get cocky with it!” he screams before the bell rings on time. 

Lunch. A simple mealtime.

I put some stuff from my backpack into my locker and see Scott picking up some girl’s dropped books while blushing and looking at her like she hung the moon.

Not wanting to hurt his chances, I go to the cafeteria alone. I wonder why some girl is looking at me until I realize I’m doing my handshake stim. I shove my hand in my jean pocket before anyone else notices.

“Stiles, I met the most beautiful girl. Her name is Allison and she invited me to sit with her at lunch. That’s okay, right?” He looks up at me with those damn puppy dog eyes. 

“Yeah, dude go for it, what are you waiting for? Go, shoo.” I make a shooing motion and smile in a way that hurts my face.

“You are the best! Thank you for understanding.”

“Anytime.”

I grab my tray and walk forward until I trip over my own goddamn shoelaces and spill all my shit right onto possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen besides Lydia. 

“Oh SHIT, I am so so so sorry. Please don’t kill me.” I say looking down at the floor, shaking.

She laughs “No use crying over spilled milk kiddo. I mean really that’s what I get for insisting on all grade lunches be together. I promise I’m not mad.”

I slowly look up waiting for her to change her mind when she sees my “Exercise? More like extra fries.” shirt Scott bought me that sent me into a week-long depressive episode.

“You are so adorable! Come with me little one.” she says grabbing my arm leading me out like Scott often does.

I follow behind wordlessly out of the caf into the hall as she takes off her shirt without even caring if someone sees her.

I obviously look away. 

“I’m going to steal your flannel since my shirt is ruined.” she whines.

I take it off and give it to her without looking.

“Aw, kiddo I feel like I’m stealing your lunch money here. I promise to give it back. God, you are seriously precious and now my new friend. My name is Laura and it’s very nice to meet you. Uh, you know you are allowed to look me in the eyes right? I won’t bite… too hard.” she smiles brightly after her little tangent.

“O-Okay.” I stutter out.

“And your name is?” she questions.

“Um, it’s Polish and hard to pronounce so I go by Stiles.” I say trying to keep eye contact as she laughs.

“Seriously cute. C’mon, I bet Jordan’s wondering where I am.” She says as she grabs my arm yet again then promptly setting me down at a table outside that’s very clearly senior territory.

“Hi, my names Jordan but most just call me Parrish. The only people that call me Jordan are Laura and my Mom.” He says giving out his hand to shake.

I look at him like he has grown a third head. Sensing my terror he says “Ahhh not a handshake kinda dude. I can respect that.” 

Thank god, I hate handshakes.

Laura comes back and sets down a full tray in front of me and one for herself. 

“Can I steal a chicken nugget?” she asks.

I just nod, smile and then push the whole thing of nuggets over to her.

“You are my new favourite person, kid.”

Parrish being the mother hen he is says “Laura you can’t just steal the kids’ food.”

“It’s okay. I really don’t like chicken actually.” I respond quietly

He nods and I zone hard to eat with company

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH first half of the first chapter done!
> 
> Stiles will get worse than better so you all have a lot to look forward to yk?
> 
> Also uh somehow worldbuilding is oddly harder in a world with an already semi-built world?
> 
> I'm so amped at the activity that happened before I even posted the chapter!


End file.
